


It Was My Own Damn Fault

by miagirl3



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Charcters are a little ooc, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, jealous tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Both Craig and Kenny are meeting up with their friends, different locations. Both are beat up and worry their friends. Everyone wants to know, is Criag abusing Kenny according to Kyle or is Kenny abusing Craig according to Tweek. When asked both boys said the same thing, "It was my own damn fault."





	It Was My Own Damn Fault

** Third Person **

Kenny was meeting up with the gang, or well everyone but Cartman. They were gonna hang out, but Kenny wasn’t in the mood. He also didn’t want to make them suspicious by cancelling, so he put on his mask of smiling and being happy and went to meet up with them. 

He was already s little high by the time he arrived and didn’t want to make things worse for when he got their then they already are. Luckily he wasn’t that high and he still has all of his senses.

When he got to Kyle’s house everyone was already their and comfortable. When he walked in he could see the faces on the other two boy’s faces.

“Oh my gosh Kenny! What happened to your face,” Kyle asked.

“It was nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he told them wanting them to not worry about it.

“Not worry about it! How can we not worry about it,” Stan told him.

‘Why couldn’t they just leave it alone. It’s not like I’m their problem anymore,’ Kenny thought to himself. “Guys, I’m fine,” Kenny told them once again.

“Sit down. Stan go get the first aid kit,” Kyle gave the orders. While they were doing that, with Kenny trying to stand and sitting down eventually, Kyle went to get a small bowl of hot water.

While Kyle fixed up his face, his black eye, busted lip, and bruised cheek, he just wanted to avoid the topic of who did this to him.

To bad for Kenny, he just has the worst luck in the world. “Who did this to you Kenny,” Stan asked worriedly.

“No one did this to me. It was my own fault,” Kenny told them with no emotion.

“It was Craig wasn’t it,” Kyle being the smart one was right on track, but Kenny didn't give in, “I have no idea what your talking about.”

Stan and Kyle exchanged knowing looks to each other. “Everyone knows that you two are dating, besides us you don’t talk or visit anyone else besides your siblings, but they moved when they graduated. He is the only one that could of done this,” Kyle told him.

“Look it wasn’t Craig,” Kenny told them.

“If it wasn’t Craig then who was it,” Stan asked.

Kyle was done fixing Kenny up and put the first aid kit to the side while Kenny answered.

They sat their for at least a minute before Kyle spoke up, “and don’t give us any of that you ran into a door, tripped or some shit.”

Their was another few minutes in silence before Kenny spoke up, “It wasn’t Craig. It wasn’t anyone for that matter. It was my own damn fault. Can we please just stop talking about this and watch a movie or some shit,” Kenny asked them.

The two boys got the message and put a movie on for them to enjoy.

** ——-TimeSkip to Kenny leaving——- **

“Guys I’m heading out,” Kenny told them. Kyle said bye while Stan was fast asleep on the couch.

Kenny stumbled out of the doorway. He wasn’t that drunk. He just had one or two more beers during the movie.

When he was far enough away from Kyle’s house and felt like he couldn’t walk anymore he called up Craig.

“What the fuck do you want,” Craig said on the other side of the phone,

“I’m a road or two from Kyle’s house. Could you pick me up? Let me rephrase that, are you sober enough to pick me up,” Kenny asked him.

“Yeah. I’ll say bye to the boys. I should be their five to ten minutes. Can you meet me at the park near their,” Craig asked.

Kenny agreed and walked a few more minutes to the park.

** Third Person with Craig **

Craig was mad. He and Kenny got into another fight. It just had to be on this day. Kenny was planning on meeting up with his friends today. Since he had nothing to do he decided to do the same with his friends.

Just like Kenny he was a little high, he still had all of his senses. 

He knocked on Tweek’s door and was let in, but he could already hear what they were going to say. “Don’t even start. I just want to do something to forget about today,” Craig told his two friends that were their.

Tweek and this time Jason just looked at him and nod.

“Don’t think about doing anything yet. You still need to have that looked at,” Tweek said as Jason bought in a first aid kit.

As they got to working on fixing him up Tweek asked the question, ”Who did this to you,” He asked.

“No one did this to me,” Craig said in response.

“If no one did then how did you get it. And don’t give us some lame ass excuse. Everyone knows that you and that jerk Kenny are going out,” Tweek told him while giving him a look.

“If you have to know, I did this to myself. It was one hundred percent my fault,” Craig told them. Jason and Tweek gave each other a look. They knew that the conversation was over, but they were going to have a talk with the gang soon.

Jason also know how Tweek felt. Tweek was mad at first at Craig when Kenny and Craig started to go out. Tweek was mad, because he had a crush on Craig, he still does in fact. He hates Kenny because of this.

Kenny gets to have the best guy in the world and he fucks it up by abusing him, of course they have no proof as Craig isn’t willing to admit it. As for now though, they would have to drop it.

** ——-TimeSkip to after they hung out——- **

They would of hung out a while later, but Craig got a call. He walked out of the room and answered it.

When he came back in the room he said bye, saying that he had to go pick up Kenny.

The only thing going through Tweek’s mind was that Kenny probably got drunk at a bar or someplace again.

** Third Person Craig picking up Kenny **

About five more minutes and Craig pulled up it their broken down pick up truck.

“Get in. I’m tired and want to go home,” Craig said with no emotion.

“And you think that i’m not tired. We both had a long day,” Kenny told him. Now that they were both calmed down he looked at the damage that he did to Craig’s face. As Craig started driving to their run down house.

It looked similar to Kenny’s, a busted lip, black eye, and he had a bruise on his cheek.

“Did they question you on your face,” Craig asked him.

“Yep. Even fixed me up and tried to find out who did it. They think it was you,” Kenny told him, “What about you,” He asked.

“It was the same with my gang. Tweek was blaming my face on you and they fixed me up,” Craig told him, “I’m sorry I yelled at you by the way,” Craig asked.

They made it home and were parked. Craig turned off the car, but neither wanted to leave.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry that I beat you up and called you useless,” Kenny told him.

“I’m sorry for beating you up also,” Craig said.

Kenny looked over and saw that they were both regretting their actions from earlier that day.

In a brief moment that no thought was put into at all Kenny grabbed Craig and kissed him. They made out for a brief moment before they pulled away with heavy breathing.

“You want to go inside,” Craig asked.

“Can we get high,” Kenny asked.

“When are we not getting high,” Craig asked him as they went inside their rundown house.

** TimeSkip Next day with Stan and Kyle **

Stan and Kyle were walking around town talking about what they think could of happened to Kenny. They both had the same idea, it was Craig. While the were walking around they saw Craig’s gang and decided to face them on this.

When they say gang they really only meant Jason and Tweek.

“What do you guys want,” Tweek asked

“What do we want, how about you explain your bosses actions,” Stan told them.

“We have no idea what your talking about. If anyone should apologize it should be you guys for Craig,” Jason told them.

“We didn’t do anything to Craig. It was Craig who hurt Kenny,” Kyle said.

The two groups were starting to get into a fight.

“What are you talking about. We saw Craig just last night and he was all beat up. We know it was Kenny, event thought he won’t say it is,” Tweek said angrily.

“What a coincidence, the same thing happened to us last night. Only Kenny wouldn’t give up Craig,” Stan said.

They all kept on bickering except for Kyle. He actually thought that it was weird.

Both boys got beat up on the same day and won’t give up the other boy, but his friends know that it was the other boy.

Kyle decided to point this out to them, “Guys. . .Guys. . . GUYS,” Kyle said getting their attention.

He explained to them the situation. It dawned over the other three boys saw just how weird it truly was.

“I propose we get to he bottom of this. Someone had to of hurt them, and I for one know that, that isn’t the first time Kenny was hurt like he just got out of a fight and refused to speak about it,” Stan said.

They all agreed and decided to go to Kenny and Craig’s house to find out what truly happened.

** ——-TimeSkip they at the rundown house——- **

All four boys arrived at the rundown house together the two groups glaring at each other. The house was just were it always was, in the poor neighborhood. I they actually cared enough to pay attention they might see a junkie or two, maybe homeless guy here or there.

The first thing they noticed when they got to the house was the loud noises coming from the upstairs. They could clearly hear yelling and things being thrown. Kyle knocked on the door, but got no answer. When the yelling got louder they decided to walk in to the house. Kyle turned the doorknob and it was unlocked. 

They walked inside and followed the loud noises. It came from the bedroom. The door was cracked a little and the could see Craig on one end of the room and Kenny on the other side. Both of their faces had identical injury’s. 

Jason was about to interrupt them, but everyone else held him back. They wanted to get to the bottom of this now.

The fight was still going on. 

“Your so damn useless Craig. At least I have a job and can pay the bills. What do you do? Oh right, you get drunk off your ass without me here,” Kenny yelled at him.

Tweek was about to go storming in their if it wasn’t for the other three boys.

“You have a job, since when. The only job I know about you having is selling drugs and your body, yes oh wise Kenny that is a very steady job,” Craig shouted back.

“Oh please like you care. If it wasn’t for this job you would still be living out in the street after daddy kicked you out, oh wait. He isn’t your actual dad is he. Nope, your just his basterd of a son,” Kenny yelled at him.

After that was said Craig went to punch him, but at the same time Kenny punched him. They went around trying to punch each other for leek two minutes before Kenny stopped.

“You want get high,” Kenny asked.

Saying the same line as last night Craig said, “When are we not getting high,” Craig said as they sat down on the mattress against the wall.

”I’m sorry for saying that about your dad and family by the way,” Kenny apologized to him.

‘I’m sorry about binging up your night Job. I know you dropped out and finding a job is hard for you, especially since i’m not near as experienced as you and a fellow dropout,” They both laughed.

Kenny stood up suddenly,” I’m going to get a beer, want one,” he asked Craig.

Craig said yeah and Kenny went to get it. When he opened the door he was met with a surprise.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here,” Kenny asked.

Craig leaned over to see in front of Kenny. He saw Tweek and Jason, along with Kenny’s friends Kyle and Stan.

“We wanted to know who hurt you guys,” Kyle said.

“And we told you it was our own damn fault,” Craig said

“Since you guys are here you want a beer,” Kenny asked.

They all said yes and moved to the living room, while Kenny went to the kitchen to grab the beers.

He came back and handed everyone a beer, while he lit up one of his cancer sticks, sharing it with Craig.

“Are you happy now that you know that your friends aren’t in an abusive relationship, we’re just stupid,” Kenny asked them.

Actually we are, right Stan,” Kyle asked. Stan agreed and Both were smiling.

Jason agreed was happy, Tweek however wasn’t happy.

“No I'm not happy,” he yelled standing up. “You have the best guy in the world and all you do is treat him like shit,” He yelled at Kenny.

“Oh pease he treats me like shit to. Not to mention that I am working on finding a steady job that doesn’t include me cheating on him every night with a different number of people,” Kenny told him calmly.

“It’s still not right. I’ve been his best friend since we were kids. I pretended to date him in fourth grade. I would do anything for him, but he like you instead,” Tweek said in outrage.

“You say all that but you never had sex with him, you never kissed him, you barely hugged him in an effort for him to not see through you,” Kenny told him, “Your plan worked. He never knew that you liked him, if only you had made a move, it would be you and himont me and him,” Kenny told him.

Tweek looked at Craig hoping he could find homeport of him that still liked Tweek in that way, “I’m sorry Tweek. I love Kenny. I never knew the feelings you had for me, if you told me back in high school when I was using Kenny and him using me, then maybe I would of gone out with you, but not now. Not when I’m happy and over you,” Craig told Tweek who fell on his knees crying for Craig.

Craig hugged Tweek, but that was it.

“Wait you used him,” Stan pointed towards Craig, while Jason said the same thing pointing towards Kenny.

“We were both in a bad place. Tweek never showed any signs of liking Craig, he needed an outlet. I told Butters how I felt, my first time actually having a crush and not wanting to use someone for sex, but Butters said that he didn’t feel like he could have a healthy relationship towards me. I asked him if it was about his parents, but he said it was how I’m one of the biggest slut’s in South Park,” Kenny was explains.

He took a sip of his beer before continuing, “I was under the bleachers getting high when I saw Craig, I asked if he wanted some, he said sure, and we got high. Before we knew it we were using each each other. Pretending that the other one was who we wanted it to be, about a year later we got over our petty crushes and actually going out, about a half a year later we go announced publicly, a few years later we find ourselves here trying to survive,” Kenny explained.

The four boys stayed over a while longer before it was getting late and they had to leave. Craig and Kenny just sat back down on the couch for a while before Kenny spoke up, “That was a fucked up day,” he said.

Craig replied, “wanna get high and make out.”

“Hell yes,” and things went back to normal.


End file.
